


Simon's Hunt

by leightaylor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Post-Series, Shadowhunters - Freeform, but still lowkey those ships, clace, climace, climon, jimon, not really a ship thing, the mortal instruments - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leightaylor/pseuds/leightaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon goes for his first solo hunt as a Shadowhunter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon's Hunt

Graveyards at night were not comfortable places to be, in Simon’s opinion. Actually, they weren’t comfortable in the daytime either. But they were much more terrifying at night. This particular one was cold and so foggy that Simon had needed to put on a Vision rune to see better.

The creepiness of the graveyard was much more prominent due to this being Simon’s first time hunting a demon alone.

It was a small demon, Jace had told him, probably the size of a house cat at maximum. He had called it by some strange Latin term but Simon hadn’t been listening, as he had been far too distracted by Jace previously telling him to try hunting alone for once. That it could help the New York Nephilim cover more ground if more hunters were trained to work alone.

The idea, while scary to Simon, did not go protested. If this was the best way to keep this city safe, then so be it.

And so he’d found himself alone on the edge of the city, armed with a seraph blade and two small knives. It was just after midnight and he wanted so desperately to take out his cell phone to use its flashlight, but he couldn’t draw attention to himself. His plan was to sneak up on the demon that liked to roam this individual graveyard and feed on mourners.

He passed many headstones, careful not to step over where any of the bodies would be lying. His seraph blade was in front of him, though he had not activated it yet, as the light would be like a smoke signal to the demon, saying “here’s a nerdy boy ready to be torn to pieces.” The trees howled at him, as if mocking him for the slight shake in his limbs. He probably should have asked Clary for a fearless rune.

He had a feeling she’d be giving him a lot of those over the course of his hunting career.

Well, it wasn’t really a _career_ was it? He didn’t receive any money for it.

Simon’s boot sank into a wet patch of mud and he almost slipped but he caught himself and looked down at where he’d gotten the mud on the shoe. _That’s going to be fun to clean_ , he thought.

Sighing, he attempted to move forward once more but when he looked up, he saw a black mass not two feet away. It was a puppy, jet black with no collar, and entirely adorable.

Part of Simon registered that it was strange seeing a dog in a cemetery but most of his mind was urging him to pet the dog. He reached out his hand that didn’t have the seraph blade in it, and softly placed his palm on the dog’s forehead. The puppy leaned into his hand and closed its eyes, sighing in that funny way that dog’s liked to sigh.

“Hey there, little guy,” Simon cooed. “What are you doing all the way out here?” He scooped the dog into his arms and cuddled him, still not activating the blade. “I think the Institute could use a new puppy.”

He inspected the dog a bit more and saw that it didn’t look like any sort of dog he’d ever seen before. It’s coat was far too shiny for an orphaned animal, and it didn’t have a wet nose.

Also, Simon noticed, it’s eyes were dark red.

_It’s a demon_ , Simon concluded. He was cuddling a demon.

No more than a second after his realization, the dog or demon or whatever it was, snarled and opened its mouth to reveal several rows of sharp teeth. It’s paws elongated, cutting Simon’s bare arms, and Simon jumped back, dropping the creature.

The demon lunged at Simon, who only had a fraction of a second to name his seraph blade. It lit up and Simon put it between himself and the demon, which stepped back but continued to growl. Its eyes were getting even redder and its mouth was starting to foam.

Simon gave a quick apology to all the dogs of the world, even though he knew what he was seeing now as not a dog, lunged forward, and sank the blade into the demon.

It vanished almost immediately and Simon huffed. A puppy. He’d almost been killed by a damn puppy.

Which, all things considered, was nowhere near the strangest thing that had ever happened to him.

 

“See? I told you he’d do fine!” Jace said proudly. He and Clary were perched on top of a single story building nearby, where they were able to see everything that happened in the graveyard. There was no way Clary would’ve agreed to let Simon go off alone after being a Shadowhunter for only a few months.

Clary frowned at him. “He almost died, Jace,” she protested.

“Key word: almost,” he responded, not seeing the serious look on her face. “Clary, if anything had happened, we would’ve been down there fast enough. He wasn’t in any real danger.”

Clary bit her lip and relaxed a bit. “I guess you’re right.”

“He did better than you did the first time you went solo.”

“New rule: we don’t bring up the things I did when I was young and naive.”

“I will not follow that rule.”

“I know,” Clary said with a grin. She looked back over at the graveyard to see Simon walking slowly out of it, shaking his head at himself. “Come on. Let’s go get Simon before he vows to never pet another dog.”


End file.
